She's the Blade
by Stuck In Reality
Summary: ‘...You see that she’s surprised to see you here in her doorway. Hell, your surprised you’re here too.’ HouseCameron Chp.2 Up!
1. Confessions and Propostions

**Title: She's the Blade**

**Author: Stuck In Reality**

**Summary: '...You see that she's surprised to see you here in her doorway. Hell, your surprised you're here too.'**

**Rating: PG-13 for some language**

**Pairings: House/Cameron**

**Disclaimer: I do not House...sad I know. Oh, and I don't own Sugarcult's "She's the Blade" either.**

**A/N: Okay well here I am again with another story but get this...it's not a one-shot! Isn't that amazing? Okay well I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Chapter One: Confessions and Propositions

"_Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger  
Once she's got you in her sight  
You're the one she's after _

She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
You're back-steppin' and she's back-stabbing everything in your life

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back..."

* * *

How that hell were you going to do this?

Sure, it had seemed easy when you were running your actions through your head but everything in your head seemed easy. That is, until it actually came to doing it...well, then it just got very complicated. You are trying hard not to back away now. You can't no matter how much you wanted to. You have to do this. You just have to. No if's, and's, or but's about it.

But how?

You had been thinking about it all day, not even playing GameBoy for once in your life because you were too preoccupied. You had thought about it while on Clinic Duty, when you were watching General Hospital, even when you were arguing with a patient's mother but still you couldn't exactly figure this whole situation out, no matter how hard you had been trying.

Wilson had sensed something wrong with you. He always knew when something was plaguing your mind. You had lied though, saying that you weren't feeling well. He hadn't bought it but didn't question you any further. If he had, you probably would have broke down right there and you couldn't let that happen. You would never admit that you were planning to get her back. He would think you were crazy or something. But were you?

She had quit hadn't she? She had to have her reasons for leaving, even if she didn't flat out say it out loud. She had wanted to leave, wanted to get out of Princeton-Plainsboro. You couldn't just go to her house and ask for her to come back. She probably had already excepted one anyways, a better one, probably somewhere away from here. Away from you.

But still, here you were sitting in your car that is parked right outside her apartment. Your hands are on the steering wheel and your knuckles are turning white since you are gripping so hard. Music is coming out of your stereo but you aren't listening. Your too focused on trying to get your ass out of the car. It's a lot harder then you think.

Finally, you pull the keys out of the ignition and the music suddenly stops, filling the car with an eerie silence. You look up at the steering wheel not sure if you'll be able to get out but you mentally yell at yourself to get out and to your surprise, your body obeys. You step out onto the asphalt and use your cane as a propping tool, making yourself stand up. You shut the car door and then gaze up at the dark apartment building in front of you. It's well past ten o' clock, your aware of that much but you know that if you leave, you'll probably never come back.

You begin to hobble towards the steps and to the entrance, each step followed by a small thud from your cane. Your slowly starting to become nervous, you can tell by the way your free hand is shaking at your side. You stuff it into your pocket and try to relax yourself as you approach the elevator. You already know what floor she's on. You've memorized it and her apartment number is flashing in your mind. 6B, floor three.

The elevator only takes a few seconds but to you it seems like it takes a few hours. You shuffle from foot to cane, cane to foot as annoying music spills from the speakers that are hidden the walls. Finally it dings and the doors slide open. You step out and begin your walk down the hallway, with each step your heart rate increases, your heart is thumping in your chest. You look at each door with a small look of longing in your eyes.

2B...

3B...

4B...

5B...

You're here. The door is dark and the gold paint on the numbers is starting to chip off. You stand there for a few minutes, taking deep breaths and telling yourself that this will be a piece of cake. You are you afterall, your don't get nervous about anything...ever.

They why do you want to run back to the elevator as fast as your cane will take you?

Slowly, you raise your hand up and rap rather hardly on her door.

No answer.

You try again and this time you hear the sound of someone moving inside.

"I'm coming!"

You take deep breaths again. It's now or never. You had knocked so now you have to face whatever will come with it.

The door swings open and there she is, standing in a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a tanktop. Her hair is pulled back into a messy ponytail and you see that she's surprised to see you here in her doorway. Hell, your surprised you're here too. Behind her you see boxes stacked upon one another, each labeled something different like 'KITCHEN' and 'PHOTOS'.

"House?" she says finally, breaking the odd silence between you too.

You stare down at her. She's much shorter then you without the high heels.

"I need you to come back," you reply. There, you got straight to the point not a 'Hi-how-you-doing-?' or even a greeting. You just said what you had to and now you feel slightly relived for a moment.

She lets out a sigh. "I can't."

"Why not?" you ask her. She has to have a reason. You know she does.

"B-Because I already accepted a new job...in Seattle," she answers, not meeting your gaze. That explains why she's all packed up, ready to get out of here.

"You could unaccept it."

"No I can't," she says flatly.

"What are you? Stupid? All you have to do is pick up the ph–," you begin but she cuts you off.

"Look House," she finally makes eye contact with you, "I quit for a reason. I just can't go back and pretend that everythings okay. Things aren't that simple."

"Well, what reason is that?" you question, looking her straight in the eye. She's quiet for a moment, as if she is unsure of what to say. She opens her mouth but closes it, looking even more confused.

"Well?" you say and she lets out an aggravated growl.

"The reason is because...well...because...because if I do go back, I'll be distracted from my work," she manages to say, looking somewhat pleased with her answer. But your not satisfied. You know that there's something else. You can just sense it.

"That's not all of it," you say.

She sighs again, her third one in the past six minutes, and motions for you to come inside. You do enter and take a good look around. The only thing that is not in one of the boxes that lines the walls is a medium sized couch. It's dark red and it seems to be fading, as if it's one of the older ones. You sit down on it without her even asking you. She sits down on the opposite end and you have the feeling that she's trying to stay away from you.

"Cameron, the department needs you back. I've interviewed one doctor after the other and they'll all idiots. They don't even know one side of the stethoscope from the other. It's pathetic!" you tell her. You see her lips curl into a small smile for a small moment and that makes you feel a lot less nervous. She doesn't say anything though and she continues to look at the wall.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to come back," _-even though I really want to-_,"So if you don't want me here, I'll leave. But let me tell you something, not only does the department need you," you take a deep breath, preparing yourself for what your about to say, "B-but I need you to."

She looks at you for a moment, her face one of 'Are-you-lying-or-do-you-really-mean-it?'.

"Really?" she asks. You nod, finding that you can't speak.

"Well, okay then," she says and looks down at her shoes, "I guess I'll come back."

Your heart does backflips against your will and you have to bite your tongue to keep from smiling. Smiling would lead her to believe something else.

"On one condition," she says. You look at her.

"And what's that?" you ask, dreading what she's about to say. You have a vague idea what she's going to propose and you know your not going to like it.

"One date. A real one this time, not a non-one," she says. You sigh, defeated. How did you know that was coming? You knew you weren't going to get out of there without agreeing to something or another. You stand up and look down at her.

"Fine," you reply and a grin spreads across her face, "But if we end up having sex afterwards, it's your fault."

You wag a finger at her and she looks abashed. You stumped her, rendered her speechless. You make your exit, knowing she won't be able to say anything for awhile, closing the door behind you. You make your walk to the elevator and when you step inside and the doors slide shut behind you, you feel you let out a breath of relief/irritation. You lean against the side of the small box and watch the numbers light up as you go down one floor after another.

Things were getting complicated now.

* * *

"_One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That she's got you by surprise  
Misery's your master _

She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
Your back-steppin' and she's out wrecking everything in your life

She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back..."

**A/N: Well, there you go! Hope you liked it and now go review because reviews make me happy so the more, the better!**_  
_


	2. Space Monkeys and Messages

**Title: She's the Blade**

**Author: Stuck In Reality**

**Summary: '...As she hangs up, you release a breath that you didn't even know you were holding.'**

**Rating: PG for some language and later chapters**

**Spoilers: Is a post "Role Model"**

**Pairings: House/Cameron**

**Disclaimer: If I owned House, this would be on the show and not on this site**

**A/N: Chapter 2 is finally up! Sorry it took so long to post but I do have a life you know. Anyways, this chapter isn't the 'date' but don't worry, it's coming!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Space Monkeys and Messages

* * *

You're sitting in your office, your eyes focused on the GameBoy in your hands. You punch furiously at the bottons and your forehead is scrunched in concentration. You're trying desperately to defeat the evil Space Monkeys that have already managed to destroy three of your lives. But you aren't ready to give up just yet and after seven levels played, you aren't going down without a fight. You continue to press the buttons that you've become so used to, your fingers are practically moving self-consciously. You are not about to lose to stupid, computer animated monkeys. Losing has never been a thing that you take easily. And besides, you still have one life left...

Or you had one life left.

The familiar sound of the 'game over' music fills the office and with a frustrated growl, you place the GameBoy in one of your desk drawers. You lean back in your chair and stare up at the ceiling, wondering how the hell you lost to a game that you've played over a hundred times. You had done everything right, you had followed all the game hints and cheat codes, and yet you still managed to lose. Just goes to show you that no matter how much you think you know something, it could still blow-up in your face.

Suddenly you remember something.

You have your date tomorrow.

With Cameron.

_Great, just great_ you think and a sigh escapes your lips. You hadn't thought of it all week, not since you last called her to tell her that you were picking her up at seven on Friday. She had asked where you were taking her and you hadn't told her. Why? Because frankly, you still hadn't figured it out. You weren't sure where was the appropriate place to take her. You could take her somewhere romantic but she might get the wrong idea. A monster truck rally was absolutely out of the question, that was just not date material and it would bring to much memories back. Happy, fun memories. The ones you hate the most.

How was picking a place to go so difficult?

You search through your mind of every place you can think of, every place that someone has ever mentioned to you. Cafes, restaurants, shows, movies...all of them come through your mind and you begin contemplating good combinations. You wanted to at least impress the girl and not look like some regular cheapskate. That was never a good thing to be called. Sure bastard and jerk weren't very nice either but you had become accustomed to them over the years.

You twiddle your thumbs, pace around the office, toss your old softball a good amount of times and you even think about calling up Wilson for advice. Sure the guy had a bad marriage but he still knew how to go about with this whole 'dating process'. You hadn't been on a date over six year and the last one had been with Stacey. Ever since you and her separated after your surgery, you hadn't been near a women since. And no, the lady at the supermarket did not count, even though she gave you a discount on tomatoes a while back.

You end up back at your chair and you scan around your desk, hoping for an idea to pop into your head, hoping for something to just come to you.

Your eyes fall on an old patient report. You pick it up and scan through it quickly. It was some old clinic patient, a man who owned a restaurant with some weird French name, who had come in because of a minor sore throat. Of course, he didn't know that and thought it was some serious illness or something like that. You had told him what was wrong and prescribed him some medicine that would clear it right up. The patient had been eternally grateful and told you that if you ever wanted a good meal, just call him up and dinner would be on the house. You hadn't thought of it but now...

You reach for the phone and quickly dial the number the patient left you. It rings a few times and you wait patiently, hoping to dear God that this worked. A moment later someone picks up.

"Hello, yes, this is Gregory House. Is a Mr. Blautec there?..."

That night, you sit in your living room at the piano, a glass of Scotch sits nicely on top of it. You take a gulp of it and then place it back on the piano with a small _thud. _You always have drank Scotch, you never really liked beer and ever since Stacey left, Scotch is probably your only real friend.

You sigh and let your fingers glide along the smooth cold keys. The music pours out from beneath your fingertips and you shallow it in, feeling it relax your nerves. You're not sure what you're playing, all you know that it is making you forget everything, making everything vanish. The date, Cameron...you don't think of it and you feel all your nerves just leave you with every note that comes out. It's just the piano, the Scotch, and you.

**RING! RING**!

The phone stops you and the music is cut short from it's peak. You try to ignore the ringing and continue to play, but that damn ringing is feeling your ears and blocking out the music. You wait patiently for the answering machine to pick up. Whoever was calling would leave a message if it was really that important. It was most likely Wilson calling in to check up on you. He seemed to be doing that lately, calling you every so often just to see if you were okay, to see if you were still alive.

'_This is House. Don't leave a message.'_

You're expecting Wilson's voice to fill the room but instead, her voice does.

"_Hey House, it's Cameron. I was just calling to you know...see if everything was still on for tomorrow. Seven o' clock right? Um, my address is, wait! You already know where I live so... I should just skip this part."_

Pause.

"_Well, uh, I guess you're not home so I'll just try later. Okay...bye."_

As she hangs up, you release a breath you didn't even know you were holding. You sit there for awhile in silence. You wonder why you didn't pick up the phone or didn't even make a move to. During that whole recording you just sat there, staring at the piano's ivory keys, holding your breath. You sigh without realizing it and gulp down the rest of your Scotch, hoping it will just get rid of all this confusion in your head.

It doesn't.

**

* * *

A/N: Yeah, sorry this chapter is so short but I promise that the date chapter will be up as soon as I finish it which will most likely be tomorrow. Hope you liked it and please review because reviews are like cookies. And I love cookies! **


End file.
